This Can't Be HappeningThere Goes My Perfect Life
by Moonlit Kat
Summary: Kareese, Nessie's unknown twin sister is on her quest to find her birth parents and find out who she really is and even fall in love...
1. Chapter 1

YOU HAVE TO HAVE READ ALL THE BOOKS TO UNDERSTAND THIS!

These are Stephenie Meyer's ideas, I'm just twisting them a bit! I do not own any rights to Twilight! This is my first fanfiction ever! I hope all goes well and I do encourage you to comment and add input. First person to comment will be in my writing! You should know in this Renesmee Cullen is also 18 and dating Jacob Black.

This Can't Be Happening; There Goes My Oh So Perfect Life!

Chapter 1

Kareese's POV

Running, running as fast as my pale, sculpted legs could take me. Their getting closer _crap _I thought to myself. I thrust myself up into a nearby tree, as the howling, sniffing, and snorting get louder. The tree is shaking violently as two wolves thrash against my not-so-safe sanctuary. One of the wolves in pack goes behind a tree and returns in a human form. "Stop!" he commands. To my pleasure the enormous wolves retreat and the man steps forward. Introducing himself as Jacob he commands me to come down. "What? So those gigantic beasts can tear me limb from limb? I don't think so!" I come back with acidly.

"If you don't get down from that tree this instant I will remove you myself!"

Before I could protest I was being hauled from the tree and then Jacob proceeded to hurl me onto the ground. _Welcoming_ I thought to myself.

"Dude! What the hell is your problem?" I screeched.

"Who are you are you? Why do you look like my girlfriend? What do you want? Are you a vampire?" Jacob flooded me with questions as the rest of his pack guarded me like I was some insane lunatic.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa" I started, "I'll ask the questions."

"No, you won't because you're probably too ignorant to understand that you are on Quileute territory."

"Fine but you'll never believe me" I spat bat at him.

"Try me" he said looking slightly amused.

"My name is Kareese Blessink … I don't have a last name. I have been in foster care since I was an infant. When I was put in foster care I was diagnosed with a condition that makes me grow obscenely fast and that I will stop growing by the age of 21, however I know that's not the case. I am currently 18 and now that I am a legal adult I am no longer in foster care. I have been on a search to find my real parents, my only clue is that they live in Forks, Washington. I live around here and I have to know what is wrong with me. All I know is I got this note:

_Kareese,_

_I'm sorry. All you must know is you are half vampire and it is critical you never tell anyone! –Your Father_

and I have been searching ever since!"

Jacob said one word, "Edward." After coming out of his daze he turned to face me. "I know who your father is, and it pains me to say this but I will take you to him."

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" "After this you will never see me again"

"I am not so sure that is the case." He said. He nodded at his pack and told me to follow.

_A few hours later…_

I was standing at the door of a monster sized house beside Jacob and his girlfriend you hadn't said a word to me the whole time. Before we knock the door flew open to reveal a rather tall man with bronze hair and topaz with a stone cold look on his face. Jacob put his hands up in defeat and then bronze haired man nodded, stepped back a with a silent signal of the hand invited us in. I walked into a massive room big and open with beautiful faces staring at me.

"My name is Edward Cullen and this is my family" he said, almost as if he was angry. A dark haired girl came beside him and took his hand. She introduced herself as Bella, Edward's wife.

"And I know who you are" he said.

"You do?" I ask puzzled.

"Yes, your name is Kareese Blessink Cullen, a murderous little rat who almost killed my wife and your sister and I had specific plans to keep you away from my house at all costs."

As I blinked tears away from my eyes I heard gasps around.

"Meet you're my daughter and your twin sister, Renesmee." he said and aggressively spun me around to face Jacob's girlfriend. Who looked about just as shocked as I felt. I could believe we were twins looked the same slight thin figure, long curly hair with a coppery bronze shine. The only difference was she had warm chocolate eyes and I had penetrating jade green but still beautiful none the less. The kind of girl you would see on a magazine or in a club with boys draped around her.

"Edward how could this be?" Bella questioned, glaring at him like he ad robbed her of something.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! Chapter 2 is here! I mostly write on the weekends because I have classes and homework and such during the week. Please PLEASE PLEASE a million times review and a special thank you to -x-moonlightvampire-x- for subscribing to my fan fic. I hope you enjoy and I get some feedback soon.

CHAPTER 2

Kareese's POV

"EDWARD!' Bella shouted, "How could you take one of my own daughters away from me?"

Flustered now, "I…I didn't have a choice there is no way we could have handled two half vampire children…just no way…" he babbled.

"Look at the size of our family Edward you honestly think you can get away with this?" Bella continued, and suddenly she was rambling on about how she had missed her daughter's entire life.

"I just have to know one thing" I said "Why her how did you pick Renesmee over me?"

"Because you reminded me too much of myself' he sighed in defeat.

"Well let me be the first to tell you something I am nothing like you!" I said flatly "I don't keep one daughter and return the other like an unwanted article of clothing." "Well I finally found my really family and too be honest I had a foster family nicer than this one, goodbye I can show myself out" Bella just shook her head at Edward and reached for my arm, I shrugged away from her. I wanted to get out of there so badly, I hated this place and I hated them and with that ran back to my tiny home in the forest. I loved my home, it was built by my friends Dan and Erick and help from by best friend Emily. They thought the remote location was due to my love of nature and horses but it was actually because it was easiest to go hunting this way. My house was cozy, my stable with my beloved horses Colonel and Petee in the back and a modern cottage feel in the front. I opened door and the scent of vanilla filled my nostrils. I love to cook so it just so happens my house smells like whatever I was making last. I had made cookies this morning before all the chaos. When you open the door of my house you step into the kitchen which leads in my living room. Off of the living room is my master bedroom and a guest bedroom then a bathroom on the other side of the house but there is also one in my bedroom. I grabbed the cookies off the counter and plopped on my black leather sofa in front of my plasma TV. I had money, yes but I had earned it, I just graduated medical school and college so I am a fully certified _pediatrician. I ended up falling asleep in front of the TV and awoke to the sound of knocking. ____Alright it's 11pm who is here __I thought to myself. I grabbed my baseball bat a gift from Dan incase something were to come into the house I no one was there. Always looking out for me one of the many things I loved about Dan, I thought he did it to be nice but everyone else but me seemed to know he liked me; but I guess I like him so it's ok. I looked through peep hole before opening the door, and it was Bella and to be honest I was so not in the mood. I opted not to open it until the pounding came again. Damn it! What don't people understand about leave me alone? Still holding the bat I opened the door but it was not only Bella but Nessie too, great just what I need. "um hello?" I said "what are you guys doing here?"_

_"May we come in?" Bella asked_

_"Sure why not" they sat down in the living room and I went to get my latte after I offered my "guests" some refreshments which they politely declined. "alright, let's cut to the chase" I mused "Why are you guys here?"_

_"well, first we wanted to apologize and second invite you to breakfast at our house tomorrow" bella started. "we have so much to learn about you."_

_"you don't have too…I'm not that interesting" I answered._

_"yes we do" Nessie said "what do ya say, everyone really wants to meet you?"_

_"They already did, and in my opinion it didn't go too well." I retorted_

_And that's how I was unwillingly persuaded into going to the Cullen house tomorrow morning before going to bed. ____Ugh I am so not looking forward to this__._

_Dawn-my favorite time of day. I always sit on my porch with coffee in hand watching the sun rise, and if you haven't figured it out yet I love coffee. I have the most high quality coffee maker known to man that makes anything I want, lattes cappuccinos anything. I walk to the stable, my horses always happy to see me, I turn them out in the paddock without blankets, thank God it's summer, then go head off to take a shower. Standing in my room, hair in a towel wearing a short spa blue silk robe I try to decide on an outfit. After much deliberation I pick out a cute little black strapless sundress. I wear my hair down but pin a small piece back with a small black sparkly barrette. I throw on some black sandals with a bow on them and I'm off. Once I arrive, I slam my black mustang's car door loud enough to make my presence known but they probably heard me coming before that. Bella appears at the door and pulls me into a hug and thanks me for coming. She grabs my arm and walks me into the kitchen where the entire Cullen clan is waiting. I smile politely and thank them for inviting me and I am introduced to everyone, but I think the only one I actually knew is Carlisle who had taught a course I took at the medical school. The awkward tension finally breaks when Rosalie snipes, "The mutts are here!" which she in return got a slap on the arm from Nessie. ____I have a feeling we are going to get along just fine__ and smiled to myself. _

_"We're here." Jake said followed by another guy. Nessie ran up to jump on top of Jake and press a kiss to his lips. "love you babe" he whispered to her. She smiled and pressed her hand to his face. I had forgotten about that gift she has she used it on me last night, I wasn't quite ready to demonstrate her my gifts. One of them was the same as hers though, but I encompass two more. The unfamiliar male then strolled up to me._

_"I don't believe we've met, I'm Seth Clearwater, and you are?" he questioned._

_"Apparently Kareese Cullen."_

_"Oh yeah Jake told me about that…well you know, Jake told me."_

_"Hahaha did he now?" I answered and shot a glance towards Jake, he just shrugged and twisted his attention back to Nessie. They looked so sweet together, and I hoped someday I'd be happy like that. I turned my focus back to Seth he was staring at me with bright eyes smiling at me. "What?" I asked smiling back at him. Jake sighed and hit himself in the face, Nessie giggled and dragged him outside. Once everyone was back in order we sat down to a round of 20 questions at breakfast, all of which were aimed at him. I ended up revealing my vampire gifts to everyone, I have the abilities to read minds but only to the people I have built some sort of a relationship with but I can turn it on and off, but I didn't tell them that I shape-shift that usually freaks people out. The whole time I was trying to figure Seth out, Jake kept staring him at him happy and aggravated, but Nessie just kept smiling like something amazing happened. In my judgment this complete family is whacked up. Alice walked me home, I really like her a lot she has the same crazy energy level as me. She is trying to convince me to move in with my "real" family but to be honest I like where I am. Besides, I have horses and they just can't be near a bunch of vegetarian vampires. Not good. I went home feeling satisfied with how the day turned out, and decided a comfortable trail ride was well deserved._


	3. Chapter 3

Ok on to chapter 3, sorry I didn't make an effort to name the chapters I'm bad at that stuff but if anyone has ideas your welcome to tell me. Also, I made a few mistakes in the last chapter so I apologize, if you would like me to re post with the correct grammar feel free to tell me. PLEASE REVIEW! I am dying to hear how I'm doing as a writer. I have not gotten any reviews so far so I am really hoping that is going to change soon. :D Remember what I said before first person to review will be in my book just put a name and a star if you want to be in it! Ok I have babbled enough so on to the story.

CHAPTER 3

SETH'S POV

A few days later…

I was running in my wolf form home when Jake enters my thoughts-

_Seth man how could you?!_

_Do what?_

_Imprint on Nessie's sister, dude not cool._

_It's not like I had control over it but dude all I can think about is her I mean she is pretty and funny and I just can't get her out of my head._

_You barely know her but I know how feel. That's how I felt when I imprinted on Nessie._

_I know that's why you have to help me out._

_Fine, I will. But first things first advice. Be what Kareese needs a friend, a brother, don't rush into the relationship._

_Alright man thanks, maybe I'll go see her later._

_No problem good luck man._

I come home to a bunch of idiots chanting _Seth's got himself a girlfriend_. After ignoring their obnoxious shouts I grab my car keys and hop into my car. Now that Jake's got himself a little mechanic gig going, he was able to jack up my ride pretty good. I decided to go invite Kareese to join me at an espresso bar for a cup of coffee, obviously ignoring Jake's advice. I pulled up to her house, surprised at its location, only to find another car already parked. I slide out of the car a slowly make my way up the path and see her on the porch conversing with some guy. I could tell she saw me because she turned to face me, waved and gave me a huge grin. I was glad about that because that would calm my nerves a bit before I asked her out. Hands in my pockets I walked up to where she was standing.

"Hey Seth, I'm so happy you're here, this is my friend Dan." Kareese prattled. I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you dude."

"Same man," Dan said giving me a pat on the back. "I'll pick you up at 8 then" Dan went on before kissing Kareese on the cheek. "Perfect," she answered then nonchalantly squeezed Dan's hand before he turned to leave. Kareese then curved her attention back to me. "Hey, sorry about that, do you want to come in?"

"Sure" I tried my best to cover my depression from Kareese I didn't know she had a boyfriend? She had talked about Dan but I had assumed that they were just friends. I guess this was a recent change, I will win her over though, and I have to. "So I decided to move into the Cullen house but I can't leave my horses so I decided to make my house a chill pad for the guys. What do you think?"

"That's really cool Reese"

"Reese?"

"Yeah I'm sorry, is it ok if I call you that?"

"Yeah I like it"

"Ok then. So how do you plan to finish the house?"

"Well Alice insists I go shopping with her and Jasper for all new furniture tomorrow for my room at the Cullen's, so I think I will keep my furniture in the house and just rearrange it. My stable will stay the same and I have my tack room in there so I can go home to take a shower. My bedroom right now is going to be made a locker room type thing so my closet will be emptied and brought over for Alice to go through and will be filled with your stuff. My bed will be moved to the guest room, if you guys need a place to stay and the living room will have another couch added, so the couches are in a ring facing the TV. I promise to keep the fridge stocked and that should be good. I mean as long as you don't mind me coming back and forth to take care of my horses."

"Whoa that was a lot of information, but that sounds good. You house is in a good spot because your half way over the border on the reservation well your stable is anyway so it will be a quick commute and it's hard for some of us to stay at home so it's very thoughtful of you to let guys use your house."

"Yeah no problem, Alice was going to beat if I didn't move in with her soon."

"Do you need help moving out?"

"That be great actually, Dan sails competitively so he has a race down in La Push on Saturday so he won't be home to help me move my stuff and rearrange furniture. You're from La Push right?"

"Yeah that's right"

"That's awesome I love the beach there, the stones are so pretty."

"Man look at the time 6pm already, I got to go on patrol now."

"Really that's too bad."

"Hey you have somewhere to be in 2 hours." I said hoping she didn't see the depression in my eyes after giving her a playful jab in the arm.

"Yeah that's right, I wasn't paying attention to the time. Oh and hey thanks for stopping by." She said sweetly.

"No problem. See ya Reese."

"Bye!"

I trudged back to my car and drove home my hands shaking the entire way. Waves of anger kept coming going and when I finally got home to see Jake and Renesmee standing on my porch; I flung myself out of my car and lost it. My clothes exploded in to the air like confetti and I stood there in my tan furred wolf form panting. "What happened?" Jake said running up to me, I just hung my head and ran. I wasn't sure where I was going but I needed to get the fuck out of here.

KAREESE'S POV

Once again standing in my robe trying to figure out what wear. I was such a pleasant surprise Seth came to see me today. I have only known him for a couple days but I already knew we were the best of friends, because I am so different making friends isn't something I'm good at, and I always have to lie about where I am going or why I can't go somewhere or who I actually am. I pondered this the whole time I was getting ready; Dan was taking me to an exclusive sailing club/team party on his yacht. I picked out a royal purple flowing cocktail dress to compliment my green eyes and silver strappy heels. (Here is the link to the dress)

.com/cdimg/863667/8054386/0/1235294245/eDressit_Mini_Skirt_Cocktail_

I had just finished putting on my lipstick when the doorbell rang. My heels clicked against the floor as I hustled to open the door.

"I heard you before I saw you," Dan joked. "You look really beautiful tonight."

"Aw thank you, you don't look bad yourself." His deep laugh filled the room and it always makes me smile.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Mmm hmm," I answered with. We arrived at the party and it was fabulous, I got many compliments on my outfit and invitations to dance but I politely declined them all. I think Dan was afraid someone was going to walk off with me because if he was talking to someone else he'd glance over his shoulder or pull me in to press his face in my curls. While we were watching fireworks someone was shooting of the boat Dan made an effort to ask me who Seth was.

"Oh he's just a family friend" I responded with. "I think someone is jealous," I teased and walked my fingers up his chest. He then placed his hand over mine and scooped it to press a kiss to the back of my hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked in a fake British accent. "Why of course sir," I joked back. The party went on until 1am and by that time I had partied myself out. Dan walked me up to my front porch and kissed me softly. "Good night babe," he whispered.

"Goodnight," I said and leaned in to kiss his cheek. He waved and turned on his heel to get into his car. I waved back and went inside. The whole night I heard pained howling and hoped everything was going well and no one had gotten injured. I awoke to cold hands on my arms, and someone shaking me awake. "Kareese! Get the hell up!" I opened my eyes to see Alice standing over me and Jasper standing in the doorway. I rolled over and asked, "Alice, what time is it?"

"6am"

"ALICE!"

"If you want the good stuff you have to go early." She explained flatly.

"Fine, give me 10 minutes." I rushed outside filled the water trough and put hay in the paddock; let the horses out of their stalls to graze. I then charged back up stairs and hopped in the shower which I didn't let heat up. I guess I that was a plus because it made me move faster to get out of the cold water. I got of the shower to find Alice had an out laid out for me already so I put that on and slid backwards down the railing to the kitchen, walking down all the stairs would have taken too long. "Nice entrance," Jasper teased as Alice pegged me with an energy bar. "Jasper and I have a caramel macchiato waiting for you in the car. We figured you'd be tired so we had 2 espresso shots put in.

"Awesome, thanks."

"You can thank me in the car, let's go." Same old Alice always in a hurry, I had figured that out since the day I met her. I felt like I had spent a century in the furniture store but I knew my room was going to be super cool. All my furniture was going to be moved in tomorrow but it should have taken a week, Alice probably bribed the delivery guy. Jasper occasionally offered his opinion but otherwise followed behind us carrying the stuff that we could purchase the day of the trip. We ended up having lunch in a local café the food was delicious except I was the only one who ate. I insisted that I could have lunch at home but you can never win with Alice. I have to say I am pretty good at getting what I want but Alice seemed to 1 up me every time. We drove back from Seattle to the Cullen house only to find the truck was already delivered. _Alice_ I thought silently to myself. Emmett and Edward were already unloading items from the truck. I call my dad Edward not Dad, we have had a strained relationship ever since I had met the Cullen's. I went up with Alice to my room it was at the very top of the house. It was a huge room it had a master bathroom coming off of it with a whirlpool/hot tub in addition to an oversized shower and a double sink. Off of the bathroom was a spa room that all the women in the family shared. There was also another door that connected to bathroom which opened up into a monster sized closet which had another entrance from the bedroom. I went back into the bedroom and saw a curtained off area I walked through it to see an entire room of glass it had my guitar and viola in it. I hadn't noticed they were missing from my room; on the back wall that wasn't glass was a sound system and my iPod was plugged in already waiting for me. "Alice how did you…" I started only to find she wasn't behind me anymore. Stupid vampire speed I thought to myself and could have sworn I heard a faint chuckle from the other room; I ignored it and kept looking. The floor of the room was bare wood just like my bedroom except it had a shaggy white fur carpet, the acoustics were amazing and the view was beautiful. There were 2 modern looking tan chairs in the far corner with a glass table in between. The lighting was gorgeous; it was strands of white dangling twinkle lights wrapped around wooden beans in the ceiling. I walked back to my room. The bed was now on the back wall in the center. It had white iron headboard with white iron roses, with a tan sheath canopy over hanging. The bedding was gold, white, tan, and a warm brown is delicate stripes, and sitting on the bed was Edward. _Well that was unexpected _I thought. "Thanks for bringing the bed in" I said sweetly. "It looks really great in here, I love it thanks so much."

Edward nodded, "Your welcome." "This is a different house than where we used to live so I had this room made just in case you came back. You're a very intelligent girl; I knew you could find us."

"That's very nice of you, by the way do you know who brought my music stuff in, I really need to thank them."

"Your welcome."

"You did that? Thank you. I have always wanted my own studio."

"I know I read your mind one day when you were looking at my piano."

"Oh that's yours? So you play? I'd love to hear you play sometime."

"I could say the same, so you play guitar, viola, you sing, what else?"

"I play a bit of piano and cello, music is really my thing" I admitted sheepishly. "I also horseback ride, but I couldn't bring the horses with me so they are at home right now."

"I guess that's something I can't do anything about." He sighed in defeat.

"It's ok. I like running and if I don't have a spot for my treadmill it's going to have to be left at the house."

"No it won't we have a gym in the basement, but the weight is probably too heavy for you."

"That's ok I have my own."

"That's wonderful, also you might want to look under your bed."

"Why?"

"Just look" Edward insisted. I pulled up the bed skirt to see a silver guitar case. I pulled it out and couldn't believe what I was seeing. I opened the case and found a brand new electric guitar. It was epic; it was a purple marbled wood guitar. The one I had been saving up for ages for. I couldn't control my actions then, I stood up and gave a huge hug to Edward, which he accepted and hugged me back. It was awkward yet comforting at the same time. "Sorry" I said quickly, "and thank you."

"No it's ok, and Kareese?"

"Yeah?"

"You can call me Dad if you want. You know that right?"

"I do know" and that that moment I had developed a relationship with my father and I could read his mind. It was incredible and I knew for a fact that he loved me. He nodded and smiled obviously reading my mind at the same time. Everyone was helping me bring my furniture in then, and the finished product was almost out of a magazine. As I had noted before the bed was on the far back wall, when you open the door to go in the right corner has a vanity set and a huge floor length mirror. In the left hand corner there was a circular modern white couch. It was placed in front of a plasma TV and glass coffee table. On another wall was a desk with a fancy laptop and above it was a cork/white board next to a fancy reusable calendar. The lighting was the same as in the glass room but there were also pretty lanterns that changed colors. There was a mini fridge besides the desk and my fancy coffee maker from home was placed on a pretty gold side table with a cupboard on the bottom with pretty gold cups. Alice beckoned me downstairs for another surprise, it was another coffee maker. This took up half a wall of the kitchen and was floor length. It also matched the décor of the kitchen perfectly. "this is lovely and I love it but why are you doing all this for me? I had plans to just bring my stuff from home."

"Well you technically did," Alice piped up. "We just brought over you microphone and cello. We left the keyboard at the house. I'd rather buy you a real piano. Oh and I brought you clothes over too, I decided I'd let you keep them because you have impassible taste, but that only fills a quarter of you closet so I will fill the rest of the space."

"Don't bother fighting her," Rosalie chimed in, she'll do whatever she wants anyways." After that I went home to take care of my horses and bring the rest of my stuff that Alice was letting me keep. This is how my life was going for the time being, Seth would drop by or I'd go see him. I'd go out with my friends like Emily and Allie, but the best part was going out with Dan. He was always sweet to me and promised together forever. We never did anything more than make out though I don't I or Dan was ready for _that _yet. Other than that Dan was the perfect boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

I am going to stop asking for people to write reviews because I know how annoying it is for readers to be begged for a review so I will stop asking. However, if you do feel the need to take pity on me I can't say no. :] Anyways, here is chapter 4 *SPOILER*[I was trying to get Seth and Kareese started in a relationship but I just can't seem to get into it.]So we'll see how this chapter turns out, I usually just go with the flow. If I get an idea I use it but; I'm not the type who re writes and changes stuff every time they write a chapter. I think it gives the story more character if it's not perfect. Without further ado here is chapter 4!

KAREESE'S POV

Emily, Allie, and I decided to go to the street fair in Port Angles after a trail ride. We spent the hot summer afternoon ooohing and awing at the displays of the boutiques. I dropped Allie and Emily off at their houses and decided to go down to La Push beach to pick up some stones and shells. Nessie needed them for an art project but she was busy today so I volunteered. Nessie and I usually help each other out as a sisterly thing to do besides all the other girlie things we do together; but I have my music and Nessie adores art almost as much as Jacob so we often spend mornings in each other's studios. I'll play my guitar or whatever and Nessie will paint me or however my music makes her feel. As I was walking along the cliffs I noticed Dan's speed boat had just been docked so I bounded off the ledge to look for him. It was like a treasure hunt but I finally spotted him. He was pressing something against the cliff side, he usually does that with his ropes to ring them out so they're not soaking wet; so I figured that's what he must be doing. First I take a photo of him, he has a look of sheer pleasure on his face, and then I call out to him. Then in a flicker, that look of absolute pleasure turned to utter panic. I raced up to him, to wrap him in my embrace only to find he is with another girl. A wave of dizziness came over me and I thought I was about to pass out, but I turned that feeling in rage. "What? Why? Why would you do this to me?" I stuttered. "You promised together forever. I keep promises and I thought you did too?" I recognized the girl then, Caroline, Dan's sailing partner. "Caroline? I thought we were friends? But I guess I was wrong your no better that a mendacious vile slut!" I screamed.

"Kareese wait! It's not what it looks like she came on to me!" Dan protested.

"Tell it to someone who cares bastard!" _How could I have been so stupid?_ All the resentment I had balled up within altered into misery.

"Have a nice life Daniel! You're despicable!" I left it with that and ran desolately up the beach. I think it was hours before I put the key in the ignition or at least it felt that way, I was in so much agony. I drove lethargically to the barn but not even my horses could withdraw me from my regret. I just sat on the frigid stones on the barn flooring and sobbed. I don't know how I kept crying because you would have figured I'd run out of tears but they kept flowing like a never ending stream. It wasn't until I heard my name being called out in distress did I look up. Seth was standing anxiously over me with a pained look in his eyes. He slid down next to me scooted over to face me. "Hey hey hey," he said soothingly as he used his thumb to swab the tears out of my eyes. "Why so sad?" he questioned.

"I went to La Push to take pictures and I saw Dan cheating on me with another girl," I said between sobs so it probably sounded like incoherent gibberish.

"Bastard," Dan said under his breathe, but I still heard it. He collected himself and said, "Well, Reese there are two solutions to this problem, I could go find that jerk and deck him right in the face, or we stand up and say that jerk weed isn't worth my time." This made me laugh pretty hard, so I think Seth accomplished what he was going for.

"I don't know" I said "the first choice sounds pretty good."

Seth laughed, "I don't think you'll be saying that when you're prosecuted for assault."

"No, I guess not." I giggled. Seth picked me up off the ground and walked with me back to the house, well my old residence anyways. I flung myself on the couch while Seth grabbed a spoon and a quart sized container of pumpkin gingersnap ice cream. He grinned and handed it to me. He then slumped down on the couch also; propped his feet on the coffee table and put his hands behind his head and shut his eyes. I studied him as I sat there my legs criss-crossed consuming the frozen treat. I went to take another bite but instead smeared it on Seth's nose. First he looked furious but then grinned wickedly and wiped it off with his finger and tasted it. That then caused me to laugh uncontrollably which gave Seth the opportune moment to steal the spoon out of my hand and wipe ice cream across the side of my face. I set the carton on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to remove sticky dairy product from my face. At the moment I got up, Kim and Jared; and Paul and Rachel; and Jacob and Nessie sauntered in. "I see ice cream" Jacob commented. Nessie cut him off, "Kareese I called your phone but you didn't pick up. I wanted to invite you and Dan out to dinner with all of us, like a couples night out." I started getting really agitated and the depression hit again. "Um…excuse me" I swallowed and rushed outside. I hid in the hay loft of the barn and I heard people searching for me. Nessie and Seth paced into the barn; it startled me so much that I slipped under the railing of the loft. Seth luckily caught me from falling to my death. "Jeez Reese you're a mess today."

"I know!" I sputtered and the water works started again. I guess everyone heard the commotion and rushed in.

"No. Kareese I didn't mean it like that."

"Nice job!" Paul and Jared said in unison and punched him in the arm. Nessie, Kim, and Rachel shook their heads. Of course Nessie as lovely as she is discretely took me back to the house and sat me on the couch. Rachel and Kim waited in the doorway so I beckoned them in with my hand. "Alright, what's up with you today?' Nessie antagonized.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Really Kareese? I have known you long enough to know you're not fine when you say your fine."

"Put out your hand, I can't say or I'll start crying again." So she did and I showed everything today that happened including up to until they got there.

"Oh my god! That asshole!" she said and then explained to Rachel and Kim what happened. They didn't even respond, just wrapped me in a hug, which today honestly meant more than words. "You and Seth should go together?" Rachel offered.

"That'd be weird." I answered.

"I am sure Seth would like it." Kim chimed in which made everyone giggle with the exception of me.

"Why?" I asked clearly wanting to know, I felt like I missing something big.

"Because likes you!" Nessie said which made everyone laugh more.

"Thanks Ness!" Seth said slightly irritated.

"Oh My God! Seth I'm so sorry!" Nessie apologized. I just stared at Seth and right when he was about to walk out the door I ran up to him and grabbed his arm and dragged him in for a hug. I never realized how much I liked him until now; I think Dan was just getting in the way of things. We walked hand in hand outside and sat on the porch, then Seth tried to kiss me, but I buried my face in his shirt. "I'm sorry Seth, I can't do it." he pulled my chin up with his thumb and index finger. "That's ok" he said. "So…" Paul said after coming out from behind the side of the house. "You guys coming with us?" I turned to Seth, he smiled so I guess that meant yes. "Sure, we'd love to." I answered.

"Perfect!" Nessie said while walking up to Jake.

"So wait? Does this mean you guys are like together now?" Jared asked "because that'd be so cool."

"I guess we are" I answered and smiled up at Seth. He beamed.

"Ha-ha YES!" Paul yelled out. "Well I mean it's good for you but also for me because now Embry is the only one left, he was like well I still got my home bro Seth, and I was like he imprinted, but he was like, Kareese is with someone else, it doesn't count!" Everyone laughed hysterically at Paul's dramatic reenactment.

We took two cars, Seth drove my Mustang convertible and Jacob drove the Rabbit, he refuses to give it up. Jared and Kim came with us because Rachel and Nessie were all buddy-buddy which slightly annoyed me just a little, but Kim and I were great friends so it didn't bother me too much. I loved the way Seth drives; he keeps one hand on the steering wheeling but makes an effort to hold my hand while he is driving. He will take his eyes from the road for just a second to look at me, sometimes for too long, in which case Jared flicks him in the head and tells him the he won't be able to look at me anymore if I'm dead. After the second time that happened I tried not to tempt him and I looked behind me to talk to Kim. I think this annoyed Jared because I think he had been kissing her before, I had first noticed when I glanced behind me and they quickly pulled away; like it mattered I didn't care but maybe Seth did. It was decided by the guys that we go to a pizzeria, but girls got to choose where. We went to BAR, which was classy but casual. Since the guys eat each eat ¾ of a large pizza themselves, we order 4; me eating the remaining quarter of Seth's pizza and so on. The poor waitress looked like she was how to faint with the combination of four extremely attractive people staring at her or the overwhelmingly large order she had to fill, taking into consideration four large pizzas at BAR take up a third of a large table. I hadn't been hunting in while so my appetite was very weak and I barely ate. half of the table knew why the remaining didn't, including Seth who insisted I was getting sick and I should be taken home. I convinced him otherwise and barely managed to swallow another piece of pizza, Nessie gave me the pitying look and then the nod. "Kareese, will you come to the bathroom with me?" Nessie asked. I nodded and knew exactly what she was doing. I followed her weakly, I had plenty of strength before but now it was fading fast. She propped me against the sink and then snuck through the window. She came back with in seconds with a dead squirrel, poor little guy I thought to myself, I hated eating this way. Bella-well my mom that's what she would like me to call but she said it's ok if I don't, anyways Mom always brought me blood in a cup, because I hated dead animals. I stared at it for a while before I picked it up and sunk my teeth in. I had to admit I felt ten times better but I still needed more. Nessie then threw the corpse out the window next to a telephone wire to look like it was electrocuted. Immediately, the colored drained back into my face. Nessie and I washed our hands and left the bathroom. Seth smiled when I came back, "you look better," he noted before taking a bite of pizza. "wait he accused what did you do to her?"

"My sister was merely dehydrated," Nessie answered nonchalantly. This made Jacob laugh and Seth look at him like he was insane. Poor Seth, he had no idea what was going on, he knew I was a half vampire but he didn't know I still needed to kill. "Maybe we should get you more water then," Seth panicked. "Seth, I am fine," I promoted. Seth didn't seem too convinced but he let me be. I left walking out with Rachel and Kim when I turned around I only saw Paul and Jared standing and talking. "Where are Seth, Jacob, and Nessie?" I asked frantically.

"They're explaining to Seth why you looked bad earlier and how Nessie had to go be the rescuer of the day."

"Oh." I said feeling stupid for getting worried over nothing.

"Alright ladies, I have specific orders to get you home" Paul said. "we're talking Jake's car because we're leaving your Kareese for your sister to bring back.

"Right, right" I answered as I stared at Seth who I had just spotted by the telephone line. He nodded as he listened to the guidance given to him. Everyone got into the car but me, still staring Seth. Just as Rachel was about to grab my arm and pull me into the car because we all weren't aware of how late it had gotten drinking, talking, eating, and laughing, a shadow came behind me a tugged on my arm. Completely startled I whipped around and hit the person in the chest. "Damn it Reese!"

"Oh Seth honey I'm so sorry you scared me."

"Are you ok?"

"I just clubbed you in the chest and you're asking if I'm ok?"

"Yeah I shouldn't have come up behind you in the dark." Seth winced again; I am exceedingly strong for only a half vampire, Nessie was more human and I was a bit more vampire, it's a little kinky whatever; what mattered right now is that we get home to look at Seth. After, the whole car change thing and dropping Kim and Jared at their house, we drove back to the Cullen's, insisted he come back with me. We walked up to my seemingly large bedroom and then into my bathroom. I pulled some medical equipment from the bottom draw, not sure how Seth was until I checked the damage, it made me feel good that I was a doctor; even though I specialize in children. "Seth take your shirt off please."

"Why Dr. Cullen are you trying to seduce me?"

"Seth come on I want to make sure your ok." I said rather irritated. Seth obeyed and threw his shirt on the floor to show his bare, muscular, russet skinned chest. It would have been very appealing with the exception of the huge bruise starting at the left side of his abs going at a diagonal towards his right pectoral muscle. "Oh my gosh" I said with my mouth gaping open. "I can't believe I did that to you!" I felt so bad I could be sick I had to hold onto the granite counter top for support. Some knocked on the door just then, "Who is it?" I called out.

"Carlisle and Edward" the two men answered. I opened the door for them to come into cavernous room. "I heard you guys discussing someone being injured before you walked in the door" Carlisle explained. "I thought I could help"

"Good lord what happened to you?" Edward exclaimed. I silently raised my hand. My dad's eyes almost bugged out of his head. Using my gift I showed him what happened, he nodded before asking, "Where is Dan? Weren't you guys going out tonight?" Again using my gift I showed what happened. He stayed silent for a moment, "I'm sorry sweetie" he said. "Eh it's ok I'm over it." I told him. then of course all the women in the family wanted to know what happened. I shut them up before saying that I was more concerned about Seth, but when I turned to him the bruise was gone, and he smiled in content and put his shirt back on which disappointed me a little. Of course my dad was reading my thoughts as were walking down the stairs and we had a silent conversation about me dating him downstairs. He finally said, "I don't have a problem with it he helped save your mother from Victoria." Nessie came in at that moment which caused a riot with her. " WAIT WHAT? I HAD TO WAIT FOREVER BEFORE I HAD PERMISSION TO DATE JAKE AND YOU'RE LETTING KAREESE DATE SETH JUST LIKE THAT!" she exasperated. "Jake helped my mom too!" she whispered. Rosalie sprang into action "Wait there is going to be another mutt in the house, no way!" Emmett took my side though, which pissed Rose of more. Before I could tell what was happening everyone started taking sides here's how it played out…

_**Me**_

Seth

Esme-which I found un-expected

Emmett

(Edward)-secretly though he was pretending to be neutral

Leah Clearwater-who called Seth while this was going on and took his side

_**Nessie**_

Jake-only because it was Nessie

Jasper

Carlisle-I was totally not expecting this from the passive one

Rosalie

Rachel

Paul

_**Neutral**_

Bella

(Edward)

Alice

Kim & Jared

So I had no idea how things were going to go but Jasper was trying to calm everyone because I couldn't feel anger anymore. In comparison Nessie had way more people siding with her. I brought up the fact that I had been going out with Dan and no one cared. Then Rosalie had to go and point out that was before I lived in this house. It was war now.


End file.
